mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike carrying gift box to Twilight's house S1E01.png|Spike, happily walking towards the door with a present in his hands. Opening door sends Spike flying S1E01.png|Spike, next time, watch where you're going. Spike dazed S1E01.png|Are you alright, Spike? Twilight asks Spike to look for "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png|Twilight: "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Spike "It was a gift for Moondancer" S1E01.png|"Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but..." Spike finds "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png Twilight using magic to pull book from Spike's hand S1E01.png Twilight pulls desired book from Spike's grasp S1E01.png|The difficulties of being an assistant. Spike picking up books S1E01.png Spike "Mare in the Moon?" S01E01.png Spike about to fall S1E01.png Spike falling S1E01.png|Spike, be careful. Spike lands on Twilight's back S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png|"Take a note please, to the Princess." Spike struggling with "precipice" spelling S1E01.png|"Preci... Preci...?" Spike struggling with "threshold" spelling S1E01.png Spike fails to spell "threshold" S1E01.png Spike still confused by "brink" S1E01.png Spike still baffled by "brink" S1E01.png|Spike. Spike continues letter S1E01.png|He finally gets it. Twilight tells Spike to send completed letter S1E01.png|"Great! Send it." Spike hesitant about sending letter S1E01.png|"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." Twilight "That's just it, Spike!" S1E01.png|"That's just it, Spike!" Twilight "imperative" to notify Celestia S1E01.png|"It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Spike sending letter S1E01.png Spike cautioning Twilight S1E01.png|"There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." Celestia has never doubted Twilight S1E01.png|"In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Smirking Spike. Spike clearing throat S1E01.png|Clearing his throat, to read the letter. Spike begins reading Celestia's reply S1E01.png|"My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png|"My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying." Spike talking to Twilight on chariot S1E01.png|"So, I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location... Ponyville." Spike talking to Twilight on chariot 2 S1E01.png|"And I have an even more essential task for you to complete:" Spike reading Celestia's request to "make some friends" S1E01.png|"make some friends!" Spike "Look on the bright side" S1E01.png|"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Twilight happy about library arrangement S1E01.png|"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right!" Chariot about to enter Ponyville S1E01.png|"I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png|"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png|Spike: "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Come on, Twilight, just try!" Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png|"Um... hello?" Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png|Pinkie preparing to blast off... Twilight "Well, that was interesting all right" S1E01.png|"Well, that was interesting all right." Spike sighs S1E01.png|*sigh* Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer checklist S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png Twilight and Spike hear Applejack for the first time S01E01.png Twilight goes to meet Applejack S01E01.png Twilight to AJ "Good afternoon" S1E01.png Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png Twilight shaking air S1E01.png Spike steadies Twilight's hoof S1E01.png Spike snickering at Twilight S1E01.png Applejack tells Twilight about being in charge of the food S01E01.png Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png Twilight and Spike dazed S1E01.png Applejack seats Twilight and Spike at a table S1E01.png Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png Apple Fritter places food on the table S1E01.png Apple Bumpkin drops candy apples on the table S1E01.png Red Gala about to place a cupcake in the table S1E01.png Red Delicious places more food on the table S1E01.png Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png Caramel Apple comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png The Apple Family keeps stacking food on the table S1E01.png Applejack "And..." S1E01.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Spike tells Twilight what's next S1E1.png Where's Rainbow Dash S1E1.png Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png Spike Laughs at Twilight S1E1.png|Spike rolling out laughing. Spike and Rainbow Dash laughing together S1E01.png|Spike laughing out loud with Rainbow Dash Spike flying away S1E1.png Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png Rainbow Dash flies by S1E01.png Rainbow Dash makes a loop S1E01.png Rainbow Dash "What I say?" S1E1.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png Spike "She is amazing!" S1E1.png Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png Spike checking the list S1E01.png Spike looks up from list S1E01.png|"Decorations..." Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png Spike falls in love with Rarity S1E1.png|Love at first sight. Spike love at first sight S1E01.png Spike wants to look presentable S1E01.png|"How are my spines? Are they straight?" Rarity 'This is a fashion emergency' S1E1.png Rarity "Oh, I am so envious!" S1E01.png|"Oh, I am so envious!" Spike gazing at happy Rarity S1E1.png Twilight retreats from Rarity S1E1.png Spike completely enamored S1E01.png Twilight and Spike hear music S1E01.png Twilight and Spike peeking out from bushes S1E01.png Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png Fluttershy accidentally knocks Twilight over S1E01.png 15m13s twilight missing cutie mark S01e01.png Spike "Well, well, well...!" S1E01.png Fluttershy "Oh my, he talks" S01E01.png Fluttershy "That's just so incredibly wonderful" S01E01.png Happy Fluttershy hovers near Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy tagging along S1E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Spike 'I got more to tell' S1E1.png Twilight "How did we get here so fast?" S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png|Spike, is not amused. Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy wants to tuck Spike into bed S1E01.png Twilight and Spike in the dark S1E01.png Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png Spike looking at label S1E01.png Pinkie putting hot sauce on cupcake S1E01.png Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png Spike welcoming back Twilight S1E02.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Spike giving Twilight a big hug. Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png Spike looking at an apple S01E03.png|Picking out apples.. Spike tossing an apple S01E03.png|..nope. Spike tossing an apple way S01E03.png|Don't worry Spike, your claws will grow. Spike frowning at an apple S01E03.png An apple falling S01E03.png An apple hitting Twilight in the head S01E03.png Twilight frowning S01E03.png Twilight frowning at Spike S01E03.png Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png Spike picking an apple S01E03.png Spike looking at another apple S01E03.png Spike digging deep in the basket S01E03.png Spike looking at an apple with a worm S01E03.png Spike pulling out a shiny red apple S01E03.png Spike holding up a shiny apple S01E03.png Delicious Apple S1E3.png Twilight annoyed S01E03.png Spike munching on the red apple S1E03.png Spike burping a letter S01E03.png Spike hands over the letter S1E03.png Spike reading letter S1E03.png Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|Better out than in, I guess. Spike "frou-frou nonsense" S01E03.png Rainbow Dash crash-lands into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Spike "he just wants to take your order" S01E03.png|"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Spike choke S01E03.png|Gag. Spike eating his arm S01E03.png|Doesn't want Rarity to see him mocking her outfits Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png Spike looking at his new outfit S01E03.png|Spike, in a "dandy" young gentlemen's outfit... Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png Spike "girly Gala gunk" S01E03.png|...With a hat Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Spike in a pram S1E3.png|I happen to be in a disguise too. Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|More disguises. Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Twilight and Spike scared S1E03.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Spike angry S01E03.png Spike preparing to write S1E3.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Spike hands the tickets over SpikeTicketS1E3.png|Ooh, the last ticket. A message arrives S1E03.png|One more message... Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png|One more ticket. Spike running with Gala ticket S01E03.png|Yippie! Applejack and Spike S01E03.png|Oh, hey Applejack.. Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png|The gala is not that dumb after all, now is it Spike? Applejack looking at Spike S1E3.png|"Why is she looking at me like that?" Applebuck Season Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Spike can be seen on the back of Twilight Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Twilight "We came as soon as we heard." S01E04.png Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png|The bad cupcakes are back Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png Pinkie's signal S1E5.png Startled Spike S1E5.png Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png Hiccuping Spike "Good one" S1E5.png Spike hiccup S1E5.png Merriment continues S1E5.png Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Spike sneezes. Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png Spike Cake S1E5.png Spike eating the cake S1E5.png Gilda tells Rainbow Dash they're leaving S1E05.png Gilda_wants_Rainbow_Dash_to_leave_with_her_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_tells_her_about_the_pranks_S1E05.png Gilda_surprised_S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about making a fool out of herself S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_"Not,_cool"_S1E05.png Rainbow_Dash_is_sad_S1E05.png Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png Boast Busters Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.png Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png Twilight gives Spike a mustache S1E06.png|Spike's mustache. Spike And His Mustache S1E6.png Spike Pointing At Chart S1E6.png Spike admiring mustache S1E6.png Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png Spike talking to Twilight about her spells S1E6.png Twilight And Spike S1E6.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression S1E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png Twilight and Spike follow Snips and Snails S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E4.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Twilight think I'm a showoff S1E6.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png|Spike being supportive towards Twilight. Seriously. Shocked crowd S1E06.png Spike It's green S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png|Spike is not satisfied with the situation. Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you up to?'' Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight frustrated S1E06.png Spike walks through the door he just closed S1E06.png|"Let's just both agree that we hate each other right now". Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png Twilight don't sound good S1E6.png|They hear the ursa minor's roar. Twilight uh... S1E6.png Twilight is that S1E6.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Twilight devilish 3rd look S1E6.png|Deciding what punishment Snips and Snails should get Twilight you're right S1E6.png|Apparently, getting mustaches counts as punishment in Ponyville Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|... Sweet. Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.png Dragonshy Spike good with animals S1E07.png|Spike and Fluttershy's animals. Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Spike and Angel Bridle Gossip Twilight and Spike strolling S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Pinkie beckoning to Twilight and Spike S1E09.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.png Spike is Scared S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Applejack pointing to Zecora S1E9.png Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png Apple Bloom on Spike's head S1E09.png|Spike being used as a stool. Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Twilight instructing Spike to stay behind S1E09.png Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" RD cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png|*yelps* Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png|"Bahahahaha!" Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png|"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got..." Spike thinking of nickname for Twilight S1E09.png|"...Uh..." Spike shrugging S1E09.png|"I got nothin'.... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Swarm of the Century Spike book mess S1E10.png Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png Spike book hat S1E10.png Spike frustrated S1E10.png Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png|''Time to get going Spike'' Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh... mommy?" Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Spike is Tired S1E11.png Wake up Spike S1E11.png Spike That's Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous. No magic, *scoff*." Twilight carrying a sleeping Spike S1E11.png|Twilight is carrying a sleeping Spike. Twilight Running S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png Twilight 'How do I fit in' S1E11.png|Spike doesn't know how Twilight can avoid using magic during Winter Wrap Up. Twilight and Spike on a bridge S1E11.png Twilight 'I haven't got a clue' S1E11.png Twilight with birds S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png|Not funny at all. Twilight now that I know S1E11.png Twilight have find place S1E11.png Twilight "Do my best today" S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Twilight and her bird nest materials S1E11.png|Twilight is given the materials she needs to make a bird nest. Spike "That nest needs to be condemned" S1E11.png|"That nest needs to be condemned." Spike "An outhouse?" S1E11.png|An outhouse? Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png Twilight skating S1E11.png Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Spike laughing at Twilight's misfortune. Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike in a pile S1E11.png Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png Pinkie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png Pinkie suggests another activity S1E11.png Twilight looking at adorable hedgehogs S1E11.png Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png Twilight expecting cute critters to come out S1E11.png|"I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken." Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Good morning friends S01E11.png Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png|Spike gives Twilight a tomato juice bath. Twilight wants to help Applejack S1E11.png Applejack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Applejack and Spike watch Twilight struggle with the plough S1E11.png Applejack watches Twilight using magic plough S1E11.png Applejack and Spike caught up in snowball S1E11.png AJ and Spike chastise Twilight S1E11.png|"The nerve. Can you believe her?" Twilight runs away from Applejack S1E11.png Twilight hiding because of shame S1E11.png Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png Twilight "You ponies need organization" S1E11.png Twilight get my checklist S1E11.png Twilight STAT S1E11.png Spike sleeping S1E11.png|Spike snoozing in a bush. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Twilight and Spike going around and directing the re-organized Winter Wrap Up. Lake Cubes Check! S1E11.png Applejack holds a flag S1E11.png Seeds Check S1E11.png Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png Fluttershy and Spike watch the snakes S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike look up S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Even Spike is working hard. Spike checks off watering on checklist S1E11.png|Spike helps Twilight by ticking off completed tasks. Spike sleeping on ice block S1E11.png Spike Sleeping On Ice Block Overview S1E11.png Spike asleep in front of fireplace S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Spike with timer S1E13.png Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png Spike on Applejack S1E13.png Spike on a haystack S1E13.png|"I found the needle...ouch..." Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|That happens to be Rainbow Dash! Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Spike flying S01E13.png|Spike flies! Audience is watching S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Nordic Spike is not amused. Spike tied up S1E13.png Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png Twilight walking through Ponyville S1E13.png Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png A grumpy Spike S1E13.png Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png|Pinkie tells Spike that he can be an announcer. Spike climbing up S1E13.png|''Climb on up!'' Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|Results are in. Suited for Success Spike "since the beginning of time" S01E14.png|Spike announces the start of Rarity's fashion show Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Spike telling Rarity to come out and take a bow S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Twilight somepony favor S1E14.png Twilight making beautiful dress S1E14.png Twilight overly critical S1E14.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike helping Twilight practice a spell S1E15.png Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Hats off to Spike! Spike loses focus S01E15.png Spike gets hit by rock instead of hat S01E15.png Spike dazed after being hit by the rock S1E15.png Twilight tells Spike he has to focus S1E15.png Spike looks over at Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png Twilight 'Pinkie is not weird' S1E15.png Approaching Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png Twilight and Spike observe Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie walks away S1E15.png Pinkie Pie shaking her legs S1E15.png Pinkie's tail starts twitching S1E15.png Pinkie Pie and Spike looking above them S1E15.png Twilight falls into a ditch S1E15.png Twilight Angry S1E15.png Pinkie trotting away from the ditch S1E15.png Applejack asks why Twilight is in a ditch S1E15.png Twilight "two coincidences in a row" S1E15.png Applejack gasping S1E15.png Twilight talks to Applejack about Pinkie S1E15.png Applejack scared S01E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png Spike gets nervous when Pinkie's ears go floppy S1E15.png The lab door slams shut S1E15.png|I'll save you Twilight! Twilight tells off Spike for sneaking up on her S1E15.png Twilight spies on Pinkie Pie S1E15.png Twilight falls into the apple cellar S1E15.png Twilight in a wheelchair after her fall S1E15.png Spike - Ahhhhh S01E15.png|"TWITCHY TAIL!!!" Twilight wincing and gritting her teeth S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie's twitches makes Spike scared. Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png Spike and Applejack discussing possibilities about Fluttershy's fate S01E15.png Spike being cute S01E15.png Spike believes Fluttershy spontaneously exploded S01E15.png Spike emphasizes his explosion theory S01E15.png Pinkie Pie suggests a second spontaneous explosion S01E15.png Applejack dismisses Pinkie Pie's and Spike's explosion theories S01E15.png FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png Behind you Twilight S1E15.png Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png The friends watch Twilight confuse the hydra S1E15.png|Twilight attempts to confuse the hydra as her friends anxiously wait. Pinkie Pie on the edge of a cliff S1E15.png SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png Spike's awkward smile S1E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Twilight can't fight it S01E15.png Pinkie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie starting to freak out S1E15.png Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png Walk away S01E15.png Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png Spike looking up S1E15.png Celestia crashing down S1E15.png Princess Celestia S1E15.png Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png Celestia flying away S1E15.png The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Spike awesome S01E19.png|"Oh, Rarity!" Rarity searching S1E19.png|"Sapphire Shores is the most beautiful pony alive." Spike praising Sapphire Shores S1E19.png|If you could just see her face. Rarity unimpressed with Spike S01E19.png|Come on Spike, she is no match for me. Rarity oh well S1E19.png Spike ten times S1E19.png Spike talented S1E19.png Rarity never jealous S1E19.png Rarity's horn dragging her S1E19.png|That´s a weird pose. Rarity funny smile S1E19.png|And that´s a weird smile. Rarity spell taking over S01E19.png|Something wrong, Rarity? Rarity cute expression S1E19.png Spike find some S1E19.png|Jumping for joy. Rarity yes Spike S1E19.png|Right there. Perfect! Spike digging S01E19.png Spike dannnnnnnng S1E19.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnng...speechless. Spike just seen gems S01E19.png|''Pretty...'' Spike drooling S01E19.png Spike happy face S1E19.png|Happy face! Spike caught trying to eat gems S01E19.png Spike huh what S1E19.png|Huh what I wasn't doing anything wrong. Rarity beautiful pose S1E19.png Rarity "gems to snack on" S1E19.png|Spike knows that Rarity, isn't lying to her. Rarity come along Spike S1E19.png Spike bow S01E19.png Spike digging S1E19.png|Spike in a digging frenzy. Rarity bit surprised S1E19.png|Spike with a mouthful. Spike trying to eat gems S1E19.png|Such barbaric behavior! Eating the Lady's gems, Spike? For shame! Spike is not amused S1E19.png|Spike is not amused. Rarity & Spike cool shot of single emotion S1E19.png|We can tell what's going through Spike's head. Spike sniffing gems S1E19.png|Spike sniffing those tempting gems. Spike shovel tail S01E19.png Spike jackhammer S01E19.png|Spike's talents are endless. Spike mouth water gems S01E19.png Spike licking his tongue up S01E19.png Rarity patting Spike on his head S01E19.png Rarity patting Spike S1E19.png|We all know Spike loves this. Rarity finest reward S1E19.png|He sees his reward. Spike ready to eat S01E19.png Spike gift from Rarity S01E19.png Spike "Thank you Rarity" S01E19.png Rarity spell taking over 2 S01E19.png Rarity's surprised face S01E19.png Spike holds a blue gem S1E19.png Diamond Dogs watching Spike S01E19.png Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png|Spike pulling a cart of gems. Diamond Dogs watching Rarity S01E19.png Rarity I think S1E19.png Rarity with outfits S1E19.png|Spike loves progress. Rarity uhh S1E19.png Rover approaching Spike and Rarity S01E19.png Spike and Rarity backing away from Rover S01E19.png Rarity fellow S1E19.png Rarity I am S1E19.png Rarity states name S1E19.png Spike nervous wave S1E19.png|Hehe...you're freaking me out. Rarity you are S1E19.png|Why am I giggling? Rarity being cornered S1E19.png|Wouldn't blame Spike if that mutated dog is freaking him out. Diamond Dogs attack S01E19.png Spike Jackhammer on spot S01E19.png Spike protecing Rarity S1E19.png|Spike protecting his fair lady Rarity. Spike dazed S1E19.png|Dazed. Diamond Dogs double faceplant S01E19.png Spike stuck in tree S01E19.png Spike gasp S1E19.png|*Gasp!* Spike nooh! S1E19.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Twilight Sparkle and Spike "Can you breathe yet" S01E19.png 4 of the Mane 6 gathered in Ponyville S1E19.png Spike arms waving frantically S01E19.png Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png|Spike, just having some minor chest pain. The main crew is tired S1E19.png Spike gem out of pocket S01E19.png|It's common knowledge that dragons have pockets hidden in their scales. Kind of like kangaroos! Spike deeply determined S1E19.png|Spike is deeply determined to save Rarity. Spike shh! S1E19.png|"SHH!" Spike entering daydream S1E19.png|About to daydream. Spike dreaming about being manly to save Rarity S1E19.png|Spike, ready for an epic battle. Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png manly Spike waiting S1E19.png|Spike doesn't take no for an answer when preparing to fight. Spike in his imagination S1E19.png|How Spike pictures himself in his hero fantasy. Rarity kissing Spike closer S1E19.png Applejack not sure what Spike is doing S1E19.png Spike about to kiss Applejack S1E19.png|Hint of Spike's romantic interests moving elsewhere? Spike caught one S1E19.png|Hey Spike caught one. Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif|Fishing for Diamond Dogs! Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Spike happy at expense S1E19.png|Spike's happy at everypony's expense. Twilight umm S1E19.png|What do you mean umm? Spike you can S1E19.png Twilight oh my gosh S1E19.png Twilight he's right S1E19.png|Spike knows he's right. Twilight of course I did S1E19.png|"You did it, Twilight!" Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Twilight can feel it S1E19.png|Spike can feel it too. Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|Catching ear of Rainbow. Twilight really Spike S1E19.png|Yeah Spike! Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png Twilight fine S1E19.png|All right. Twilight charging S1E19.png Spike and Twilight breaking the door S1E19.png Spike I'm here S1E19.png|"I'm here to save you!" Spike & Twilight huh S1E19.png|Huh!? Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|What is happening here! Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png|Spike's happy and so is everypony. Spike hugging Rarity S1E19.png|"Rarity you're safe!" Rarity to assist me S1E19.png|Spike looking at his fair Rarity. Rarity with those! S1E19.png|Spike sees...Spike likes. Spike likes this S1E19.png|You're in the way Spike. Spike all these jewels S1E19.png|Those eyes can tell us he's thinking with his stomach. Spike chowing down S1E19.png|Nom nom nom or more like glass breaking sounds. Rarity not if S1E19.png|Don't look now Spike. Rarity moves gem S1E19.png|Don't worry Spike Rarity will give you better gems. Green Isn't Your Color Spike sequins S1E20.png Rarity getting sequins S1E20.png|Oh the love struck face on Spike. Spike ribbon S1E20.png Fluttershy annoyed S1E20.png Rarity checking S1E20.png Rarity spots a bad stitch S1E20.png Rarity cute yelling S1E20.png|Got it fair lady Rarity. Rarity calls for a pin cushion S1E20.png Rarity careful application S1E20.png|Spike with the anything for you face. Spike the pin cushion S1E20.png Rarity back back S1E20.png|Huh, what. Spike with pins S1E20.png|Oh Spike your love shuts down your thoracic nerves. Pinkie Pie and Twilight look at Spike cushion S1E20.png Spike proclaiming his love S1E20.png Spike proclaiming his love 2 S1E20.png Twilight why Spike S1E20.png|Rarity...my dear Rarity. Twilight some things S1E20.png|Sigh...love face. Spike talks to Pinkie and Twilight S1E20.png|"I'm gonna tell you two a secret." Spike not tell anyone S1E20.png|"But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Twilight what in the world S1E20.png|Pinkie is taking this promise seriously. Pinkie Pie swear S01E20.png Spike closer closer S1E20.png|Closer, closer. Spike you ready S1E20.png|You ready? Spike c'mon closer S1E20.png|Oh c'mon get closer you two. Spike admits his crush on Rarity S1E20.png|''"I have a crush on Rarity!"'' Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png Pinkie Pie covers her mouth S1E20.png Twilight yeah...really S1E20.png|Spike fails to notice Twilight's facial expression. Spike begs S1E20.png Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|Nice Spike, real nice. Spike looking at Rarity S1E20.png Rarity anxious S1E20.png Rarity so soon S1E20.png Photo Finish shouting S1E20.png Rarity jumping S1E20.png OW! S1E20.png Twilight Spike you lovebird S1E20.png|Spike is the lovebird who can ignore his sacral nerves. Twilight Spike I got you S1E20.png|Still able to ignore the pain without any of kind of pain killers. Guy's a trooper. Rarity in a black cloak S1E20.png Spike stands up for Rarity S1E20.png Spike headed for Rarity S1E20.png Twilight come here you S1E20.png|Can't tell if he's freaking out or in pain. Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|I didn't think she meant ALONE-alone. Spike sneaky eyebrow S1E20.png|Do any of you trust that little raised eyebrow. Spike unhappy S1E20.png Spike unhappy 2 S1E20.png Spike fanning Rarity S1E20.png|I'm a little busy right now... Over a Barrel Spike Woken Grumpy S1E21.png Spike "Okay, fine." S1E21.png Spike "for Pete's sake" S01E21.png Spike parting curtain to Bloomberg's compartment S1E21.png|"Bloomberg?" Spike "I tend to snore a bit" S1E21.png|"Sorry, I tend to snore a bit. Goodnight." Spike And Bloomberg In Bed S1E21.png Spike Trapped S1E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png Spike Fistbumping A Buffalo S1E21.png|These buffalo are my homies. Little Strongheart giving Spike turquoises S1E21.png Little Strongheart "you like gemstones, yes?" S01E21.png Little Strongheart shocked to see Rainbow Dash S1E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike looking worried S01E21.png RD "we have some apple-picking Appleloosans to talk to" S01E21.png Main 6, Spike, and Braeburn shortest rescue ever S01E21.png Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png|I'm crying for a buffalo I barely knew. A Bird in the Hoof Spike rings the bell S01E22.png Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Spike heats the cakes Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|The party's over The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight with Spike egg S01E23.png Spike egg close-up S1E23.png Spike yawning S1E23.png Baby Spike being shot by a beam of magic S1E23.png|This is not good... Spike gigantic head sticking out spire S1E23.png|Magically enlarged Spike. Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Spike, magically made larger by Twilight. Baby Spike turns back to normal S1E23.png|And Spike too. Infant Spike S1E23.png|Baby Spike. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike S1E23.png Spike writing the letter S1E23.png Spike "When did you get so cheesy?" S1E23.png Twilight 'Just write it, Spike' S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike grabbing telescope S1E24.png|I like this telescope. Spike getting ready S1E24.png Spike and Fruit S1E24.png Packing the wagon S1E24.png Spike juggling apples S1E24.png|Spike is good at juggling apples. Spike almost failing on juggling apples S1E24.png|Oopsie! Spike looking at his freshly baked cookies S1E24.png|COOKIES! Spike letting apples go through his tail S1E24.png|Tail train Spike putting punch bowl on wagon S1E24.png|I need to train harder... Spike grabbing quil and ink S1E24.png|I'm going to grab this and steal it. Spike licks cookie crumbs from his mouth S1E24.png|Spike: I've made Cookies for the lovely Rarity to win her heart! :) Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png|Spike goes to get the book Spike listing items that he has packed S1E24.png|Listing what I've packed. Twilight realizes that Spike wants to hear it again S1E24.png Spike pretending not to hear what Twilight has said S1E24.png Spike confused by Twilight S1E24.png Spike found the book S1E24.png|Found it! The book is dusty S1E24.png|Rarely used, dusty book Spike sneezes fire on the book S1E24.png|Goodbye book Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Now that's bad Spike placing the ruined book back to the shelf S1E24.png|Better put it back Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png|Spike and Twilight walking up the hill. Spike feeling guilty S1E24.png Twilight winks at Spike S1E24.png|Winky Winky Spikey. Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Rainbow compliments Spike. Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Spike is proud for a reason Cute Spike S1E24.png The ponies admire Spike S1E24.png Pinkie Pie petting Spike S1E24.png|Who's a cute little dragon. Spike bow tie S1E24.png|That's a nice bow tie you have there Spike. Spike, Twilight your turn! S1E24.png|Spike wants a compliment from Twilight next Twilight and Spike watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Spike is really tired S1E24.png|The assistant has worked so much, that staying up is hard Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|"And now the punch has been... spiked!" Spike curled up in punch bowl S1E24.png Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png|Spike is in Slumberland Spike sleeping S1E24.png|Cutest and heaviest sleeper ever. Spike overslept S1E24.png|Spike overslept Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png|''May I help somehow?'' Spike hears about Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Reaction to Owlowiscious Spike confused S1E24.png|"Who?" Spike telling Twilight Owlowiscious is not necessary S1E24.png Spike scared at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Spike is scared at Owloysius at first Spike whatever S1E24.png|What-EVER. Spike holding two claws up to Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike 'Got it!' S1E24.png|"Got it!" Spike "I got eyes on the back of my head" S1E24.png|''Got my eye on you'' Spike wasn't looking where he was going S1E24.png|Slam! Spike after bumping into the door S1E24.png Spike determined S1E24.png|"I can prove to Twilight that I can be number one!" Jealous Spike S1E24.png Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png Jealous Spike S1E24.png|A jealous Spike. Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png Spike blowing out steam S1E24.png|Spike letting out steam. Spike angry that Owlowiscious got the book before him S1E24.png|Spike getting angry again. Spike-Yes sir S01E24.png A broken quil S01E24.png Spike-Never fear Twilight S01E24.png Spike holding up a number 1 claw S01E24.png Spike preparing to run S01E24.png Spike searching the drawer for a quil S01E24.png Spike pulling out a horshoe S01E24.png Spike holding up a horshoe S01E24.png Spike throwing a horshoe S01E24.png Spike searching the drawer S01E24.png Spike holding up an apple S01E24.png The apple flying through the air S01E24.png Spike digging deep into the drawer S01E24.png Spike pulling out an apron S01E24.png Spike streching the apron S01E24.png The apron held up straingt S01E24.png Spike looking at the apron S01E24.png|Ugh! I touched my adoptive sister/mother's saddle blanket! Spike reaching for the curtain S01E24.png Owlowiscious taking a bath S1E24.png|Can't an owl get some privacy around here? Spike visits Quills and Sofas S1E24.png Pinkie Pie thinking S1E24.png Spike about to kick a quince S1E24.png Pinkie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png Spike eating the quiche S1E24.png|I might as well eat this thing. Spike fighting for a feather S1E24.png Spike returns home with a feather S1E24.png|Back with a feather Spike burning the quill S1E24.png|Spike getting angrier. Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png Spike and the burned book S1E24.png Spike angry at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Spike is angry at Owlowiscious Spike has an idea S1E24.png Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png|Time for some evil planning. Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png|Spike, you fiend! Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Spike pulling stuffed field mouse apart S1E24.png Spike about to frame Owlowiscious for murder S1E24.png Ketchup S1E24.png Spike framing Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike bumping into Twilight S1E24.png Spike is caught S1E24.png|Spike is busted! Spike trying to get Twilight's affection S1E24.png Spike crying S1E24.png Could it get any worse S1E24.png Spike leaving home S1E24.png|"It got worse." Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png What is that S1E24.png Spike discovers the diamond stash S1E24.png Spike's diamond eyes S1E24.png Spike full of gems S1E24.png|Spike ate as much as he could Little and Large S1E24.png Spike "You don't scare me!" S1E24.png|''I'm not scared!'' Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike scared of the big dragon S1E24.png Spike nervous S1E24.png|"I'm a dragon, you're a dragon... hehe" Spike produces his own measly fire S1E24.png|See my cool green fire. Spike running from fire S1E24.png|Running from the fire. Spike is glad to see Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Spike is glad to see Owlowiscious. Frightened Spike jumps on Twilight's back S1E24.png|Ugh! Twilight "I was so worried about you" S1E24.png Twilight and Spike.jpg|Come here, you! Spike and Twilight hugging S01E24.png|Spike and Twilight made up. Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious S01E24.png Spike writing a letter to the Princess S1E24.png|Spike gets a big responsibility, writing a letter of his own Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|However sleep took over Party of One Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png|Spike looking at what he called "most beautiful one". Spike 'Anything else I can do for you?' S1E25.png|Sniff,sniff. Rarity cringing from smelly Spike S1E25.png|Oh my, dear Spike. Spike smelly S1E25.png|So, there's something wrong with me? Rarity tells Spike how bad he smells S1E25.png|''How can I put this nicely?'' Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|Spike, is so in love. Spike's eyes sparkling S1E25.png|Gems! My favorite food! Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png|Time to chow down. Pinkie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike shielding eyes from lamp S1E25.png|What's going on? Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png Pinkie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png|"Let’s see, there’s Twilight Sparkle. She’s a unicorn. Good with magic. A real brainiac." Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png|"And then you got Rarity. Total knock-out. Twilight seems to think I don’t even have a chance with her, but… eh, what does she know?" Pinkie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Pinkie 'Confess!' S1E25.png Spike's eyes dilate from fear S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png|"I’m the one who spilled juice all over Twilight’s copy of Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions!" Spike confessing 2 S1E25.png|"And I’m the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath!" Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png|"And sometimes... when no one’s around... I do this." Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|"Lookin' good, Spike, lookin' real good." Spike 'I'll say it' S1E25.png|"Tell me what you want me to say, and I’ll say it!" Pinkie faces Spike S1E25.png Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png|Spike telling Pinkie everything she wanted him to say. Spike turning off the light S1E25.png Rarity dancing S01E25.png Spike in Pinkie Pie's party S1E25.png|Now's my chance to try to impress her. Spike dancing S1E25.png|Spike showing off his moves. The Best Night Ever What is Twilight doing S1E26.png Pinkie is confused S1E26.png Spike and Pinkie S1E26.png Rarity, Pinkie and Spike looking around S1E26.png Applejack Arrives S1E26.png Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Staring at Mouse Horses S1E26.png Twilight those horses S1E26.png Twilight how we gala S1E26.png Rarity dramatic S01E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png Excited Spike "all night long!" S01E26.png Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png|Sad to hear that the ponies have plans. Spike is excited again S01E26.png Spike "tour of Canterlot" S01E26.png Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png Spike Giddy up S1E26.png|Let's get moving! Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png|Oops... Spike is relieved S1E26.png|That was close. Spike opening carriage door 1 S1E26.png Spike opening carriage door 2 S1E26.png Spike peeking as main six disembark S1E26.png Spike amazed by main six S1E26.png|"Whoah!" Spike "you all look amazing!" S01E26.png Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|Spike watching the main six start the "At the Gala" song. Spike Powerslide S1E26.png DerpySpunAroundSpike S01E26.png Spike all alone S1E26.png|Spike is left alone. Spike in donut shop S01E26.png Spike and Joe talking to each other S1E26.png Spike wants another doughnut S1E26.png|I demand extra donuts... now! On the double! Spike asks about the night S1E26.png Spike hears about the night S1E26.png Main 6 and Spike "IT WAS!" S01E26.png Twilight worries that Princess Celestia is upset S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages